This invention relates to switch apparatuses and more particularly to a switch apparatus that can flash a light on and off continuously, as well as turn the light on and off conventionally, yet be installed using the existing wiring system of a house or other building.
It is extremely valuable to have a light such as a porch light or other outdoor light that can be flashed on and off repeatedly so as to attract attention to one's house for one reason or another, particularly when the house is located in a neighborhood in which numerous porch lights are normally turned on. A flashing porch light can be used for various reasons. For example, it can be used to indicate to neighbors that there is a danger situation within your house, such as when you are very sick. It can also be used for guiding a fire engine, ambulance or police car to your house in an emergency, or for just helping friends find your house when you are having a party.
Light flashing apparatuses are known in the prior art. Typically, however, these apparatuses are not usable in a standard light switch outlet box because of size limitations and/or because such apparatuses are not capable of turning a light on and off in the conventional manner. Nevertheless, there have been attempts to provide a switch apparatus that can flash a light on and off continuously, as well as turn the light on and off in the conventional manner, yet be installed in a standard light switch outlet box. However, such apparatuses have either required expensive modifications to existing wiring, or were unsafe to use.
One switch apparatus designed for use with existing wiring is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,408. It utilizes a replaceable flasher wafer or disc within its housing to flash a porch light on and off. The frequency at which the light is flashed is a function of the wattage of the bulb being used because this determines the amount of power flowing through the light and disc, and thus, the rate of heating of the disc. But a flasher disc can be dangerous to use, as is demonstrated by the failure of Underwriters Laboratories to approve its safety. In addition, such discs are also unreliable in operation. Usually, they require frequent replacement since they tend to be short lived. As such, there is a strong possibility that a disc will fail to operate when it is most needed, i.e., during an emergency.
Thus, there is a need for a safe and reliable switch apparatus that can be installed without additional wires, and that can turn an outside light on and off in the conventional manner, yet also flash the light on and off continuously when necessary.